legends_of_equestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Bon Bon
The Kelpie, usually going under the name of Bon Bon, is a shapeshifting kelpie who lives in Salt Lick Swamp when in her feral state, and usually in Ponyville. In her kelpie form, if she is not wearing her saddle, she goes feral and aggressive. As she is feral, she cannot change into a pony during this time. The only way to 'tame' a feral kelpie is to put its saddle back on it. Character Appearance As a pony, Bon Bon has blue eyes, and a cobalt and pink mane. Her coat is cream, and her cutie mark is three wrapped sweets. As her real form, the Kelpie, she has a long body ending in a fin, and two fins in place of front hooves. She still has her mane as a kelpie, and keeps her usual colours. She also has a dorsal fin as a kelpie. Personality Bon Bon is a rather grumpy pony, and is not often amused, though she is very close to Lyra Heartsrings. When she is not wearing her saddle in kelpie form, she reverts to a feral state. History As Bon Bon After Twilight Sparkle's chase, Bon Bon expresses her astonishment at Twilight's disappearance once she teleports. She is one of the characters lining up for free muffins, and is one of the ponies who fell ill after consuming them. In She is later praised by Twilight for her good work on tending to the flowers. When Apple Bloom secretly fills Bon Bon's bag with apples and demands payment for them, Bon Bon complains and looks at Applejack disapprovingly until she is given additional apples at no charge. After Fluttershy becomes a fashion icon, Bon Bon enters Rarity's boutique, inquiring about Fluttershy. However, she immediately loses interest once Rarity tells her that Fluttershy is gone, and upon receiving a sales pitch from Rarity, she responds with, "And you are?" Later, she is one of the ponies crowding around Fluttershy after her presence in town is accidentally revealed by Twilight. She falls under the spell that Twilight put on a doll, Smarty Pants, and expresses her love for the object. She is seen later fighting with Lyra over the doll. She is seen talking to Lyra near a well, which Derpy pops out of. She is the only pony to welcome back Applejack at the Ponyville train station; she also appears at the train station at the beginning, and at Applejack's surprise party. She speaks again when Flim and Flam come to Ponyville, once again with a different voice, where she complains about the cider she bought from Flim and Flam having rocks in it. She also appears on Hearts and Hooves day, standing next to Lyra, and appears screaming in Apple Bloom's fantasy. While dragging garbage trucks away from Ponyville, she offers to listen to Cherry Berry's stand-up comedy routine. She also walks around in the market earlier in the episode, wearing saddlebags featuring Lyra's cutie mark, whereas other ponies have saddlebags with buckles of their own cutie mark or something related. She later meets Lyra, who was waiting for her, at a table. Skills Shapeshifting She can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance one's body to combat, either by turning into animal, monsters or make the body stronger. Kelpies with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Bon Bon is a kelpie with these stronger abilities. Feral state When she loses her saddle in kelpie form, Bon Bon reverts to a primal, unstoppable rage that allows her to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that she wouldn't in their normal state. As she is feral, she cannot change into a pony during this time. The only way to 'tame' a feral kelpie is to put its saddle back on it.